Tizzy and Boweezy: Rejoice
by AnchorTea
Summary: Rejoice!


Pixal woke up from his awesome nap. He felt true relief from all around his body. He got his backpack, and stuffed a bunch of mountain dew and cookies. He just realized he slept with shoes on.

Pixal got to the Hotel living room and went through the hole in the wall. Samus was still knocked out cold. Pixal got her Paralyzer and her car keys and got out of the Hotel room.

In the Hotel lobby, he noticed Butterkin was staring upwards at the ceiling like he just saw god. Pixal talked to Butterkin and he spoke.

"I don't know what just happened... I feel like I was brainwashed..."

Pixal ignored him and got out of the Hotel. He looked around at the parking lot, and noticed Samus's car.

But it wasn't exactly a car. It was some... Space ship. An orange space ship with a unique shape to it.

Pixal jumped in and and turned on the egnition. The space ship hovered up five feet in the air. Pixal was shocked. He pushed this red button to see if he can go higher.

A rocket shot out of the space ship and struck the Hotel with an explosion.

Oops...

Pixal looked at some lever and pushed it upwards. The space ship lifted higher and higher. Up to at least 50 feet in the air. Pixal grabbed a hold of the wheel and pushed it forward. Then the space ship moved forward at a moderate pace. Now Pixal was advancing forward.

...

Blaze and Rosalina have been waiting for 5 hours. Blaze starting sleeping while standing up. Rosalina almost nearly drifted to sleep while standing up also. Then, the entire line of people who where standing there for 5 hours have vanished into ashes...

Rosalina jumped in shock and so did Blaze. Both of them dashed to Tekrom to buy the amiibos.

Tekrom jumped in shock as they approached and he spoke.

"What just happened?..."

Robin spoke "You just made people stand around for 5 hours that's for sure..."

"I was just doing my daily Best Buy job, and then this happened."

Rosalina spoke "So... did you have a hangover?"

"Robots can't drink alchohol!" Said Tekrom "I assume I must've been brainwashed... but how? It kinda felt like my robot was controlled..."

Blaze got a confused look on her face "Wait... What robot?"

Tekrom replied "Ah! So I am not actually a robot. I am a human! I am controlling this robot with an oculus rift. I did this by setting up these antenna's so that I can control my robot which uses 405.2405-"

Rosalina interrupted Tekrom "I heard enough science! I wanna scalp these amiibos already!"

"Uh... They dissapeared..." Blaze said.

Rosalina bag full of amiibos is now empty.

Rosalina threw the bag on the floor. "Fuck this shit!"

Blaze thought to herself "I never heard her say fuck..."

Tekrom spoke "Anyway, you can have that phone charger for free, I think you guys deserved enough stress for today."

Blaze and Rosalina left, and went to the Lamborghini. They then saw Samus's gunship flying directly above them.

"Pixal is on their! I can sense his pixelness!" Said Rosalina

Rosalina jumped using a launch star to Pixal's ship. She missed.

Rosalina and Blaze will just have to use the Lamborghini to follow Pixal.

...

With Awkard. Vaporizing into nothing in defeat. Tizzy went back into his Mercedes.

Tizzy then noticed an Orange Gunship flying over him very fast. Then a Lamborghini driving by quickly.

Tizzy noticed a tone with the Lamborghini and the tone can only be described with only one word:

Waifu.

Tizzy stomped on the gas pedal and chased after the Lamborghini. The Gunship was going 120 MPH. While the two cars where going 115 MPH. It was an intense chase, Tizzy and the ones in the Lamborghini didn't relize that there was a hill-like road up ahead.

Both cars soared off the top of the hill-road and both hit the Gunship.

Pixal panicked and mashed on the red button. Rockets were shooting everywere and some hit the ground, some trees, and Likorey's bakery in the distance

All of the vehicles were in the air for 20 seconds before crashing in a field far from the road.

After the chaos. Pixal spam rolled out of the Gunship and brought the Paralyzer out, before realizing Tizzy and the others have crashed.

They all realized what just happened...

Rosalina spoke "Well... At least we all have interestesting stories to tell..."

Tizzy spoke "I fought the most feared assasin ever!"

Blaze spoke "Me and Rosa were at Best Buy for a big waste of time."

"What about you Pixal?" Tizzy said.

"Uh... nothing happened." Said Pixal.

"You nearly got laid by Samus didn't you?" Said Rosalina

Pixal had a shocking expression on his face.

"I can read peoples minds. Anyway, you almost lost virginity from Samus since she was drunk, but she wasn't then you realized she wasn't in love with you."

Pixal spoke "Is there anything you can't do?!"

"Hmm... Even though i'm a space queen who is a heavy weight expert in boxing, and can bench 600 lbs, and is the #1 world champion competitive eater. I can't do EVERYTHING."

"Did I marry a trans female?" Tizzy thought to himself

"Anyway." Said Rosalina "I can sense Dark Pits aura. I know which direction he is now." Rosalian said as she pointed.

And thus, the gang headed to the direction. Whatever awaits them will be a mystery...


End file.
